Normal, good
by lovecuts
Summary: Set in season six, 'Gone' Remember when Doris the social worked assumed Spike was Buffy boyfriend? Well what if she said he was, nice little lie to keep Dawn. Yay for stories with lies. Spuffy


Disclaimer: Emily and Prudence, we own BTVS. It is ours. You are all breaking copyright laws. On a more serious note, we do not. We are just obsessive fan girls, Spuffy forever.

Setting: This is set in season six in 'Gone." Don't know which episode 'Gone' is? You should. You know in the lounge? When that annoying social Doris don't give a crap came? Yeah, go watch it then read this.

Authors note: So yes, me (Emily) and Prudence have decided to join our brains and write a fan fiction together. We know this kind of thing has been done before, we did it anyway. Got this idea while watching 'Gone' in fact. Also in part from the fan fiction which I can't find at the moment but it was very good. Something about Spike living with Buffy and Dawn then going to meet Buffy's dad and having to pretend to be a couple. Ew, run on sentence. Anyway, read and review.

"Um, Miss Summers, if you and your boyfriend would like to-"

Buffy opened her mouth about to protest, when a thought popped into her head. Boyfriend normal, normal good, normal let me keep Dawn. "Sp- William, baby" she smiled overly sweetly. "Can you wait in the kitchen; I have to take care of this."

"Sure," he drawled, standing slowly and moving toward the kitchen. 'What the bloody hell is she on? Magic weed? Wait, did she call me baby?' he thought as he walked into the kitchen, circling the island before sitting down. Nothing wrong with a little eavesdropping, vampire hearing, bloody useful.

Buffy watched him leave noticing the puzzled look on his face. She cringed inwardly had she just done that?

Doris eyed her curiously, "So how long have you been together?" she said, shooting a glance to the kitchen then focusing her attention back on Buffy.

'Can't back out now,' Buffy thought to herself before replying. "Around two years," she improvised.

Spike nearly fell off the chair in shock, 'What the bloody hell is playing at? First she wants me out of her life; next she's lying to a stranger and saying we've been together two years.'

Doris took this chance to throw another question at Buffy, "Does he sleep here often?" she asked, noticing the brown blanket Spike had used to conceal himself from the sun. Which now lay over one of the armchairs.

"Lives here," Buffy answered quickly, not giving it much thought. 'Crap, what have I done now?'

Spike grinned, chuckling slightly. "This'll be interesting," he mumbled to himself.

"So I have a few questions for you," Doris said, sitting herself down on the couch.

'"Ok," Buffy said somewhat nervously, sitting down in the chair that Spike had recently vacated. "Fire away."

"So it's just you, Dawn and your boyfriend living here Miss Summer's?" Doris began her questioning. Opening up a notepad and poising her pen to write.

"Buffy," she corrected, "Just Buffy is fine." She paused before answering. "Plus Willow and Tara, wait no, Tara moved out. Just me, Dawn, Willow and Sp- William," she smiled sweetly again, covering her mistake.

"Ok, do you work?" Doris asked, scribbling furiously in her notebook.

"Um, no not currently," Buffy mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

"Oh, so your boyfriends the provider?" she assumed.

"No, not exactly," Buffy replied, wriggling around nervously on the couch.

"So who does work?" Doris asked, beginning to look suspicious.

"Well, um…nobody right at this moment. My mother did, she left quite a bit of money for us but yeah, hospital bills kinda dried that all up. I'm just in the process of finding work, its kinda hard, to you know find hours that suit me, having to look after Dawn and stuff. Kinda hard to get back into the swing of things, after death," she rambled, still sounding extremely nervous.

"The death of your mother?"

"Yep that death," she giggled nervously, "What other death could there be."

"Ok, moving right along," she paused, looking down at her pad, then up and around the house. "Your house is rather messy," she commented, looking back at Buffy.

"Just having a bit of a clean up, it's normally clean," Buffy said, looking around the house. 'God, it is messy,' she thought to herself.

Doris nodded, "So, I've also noticed Dawn's school grades have been slipping severely over the past few months. She's also been absent and late quite frequently. Any idea why this might be?"

"Um, there's very good reasons for both of those things," Buffy said quickly, not explaining any further.

"Right," Doris said shaking her head slightly then standing. She took a final look around the room. "I think I've seen and heard enough," she commented, heading toward the door to let her self out.

"Shit," Buffy breathed under her breath, standing and following Doris to the door.

Doris turned before exiting, "I'm not exactly thrilled with how this meeting went, so I will be monitoring you very closely."

"Yeah, I understand. Does this mean randomly dropping by?" Buffy asked nervously.

Doris nodded, "Also, I will be in contact to arrange a dinner to observe more. I expect everybody in the household to be there." With that she opened the door and left.

Buffy leaned back against the door and put her face in her hands, sighing and swearing under her breath. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, how the hell am I going to do this? I've lied and said I'm with Spike of all people. Which, I guess I really am…no, no I so am not with Spike. Crap, I said I was with him, Doris is going to be checking in, and she's going to be suspicious if Spike's not here some of the time. Crap.' She turned and banged her head on the door repeatedly, swearing each time. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

Spike stepped out the kitchen into the lounge, spying Buffy banging her head. "Something the matter love?" he asked flatly, stepping toward her.

Buffy spun around the look at him, appearing to be on the verge of tears. "Something the matter?" she exclaimed hysterically. "You heard the whole conversation, their going to take Dawn away from me and the social service lady thinks I've been seeing you for two years! And now, your going to have to move in incase she decides to drop in unexpectedly. So no, I'm fine."

Spike looked slightly shocked, considering it for a moment. Then suddenly bursting into a wide grin. "Doesn't sound to bad to me," he said, taking a step toward her.

Buffy tried to step away from him, her back greeted by the door. "Don't," she said firmly, glaring at him.

"Don't what?" Spike smirked, taking another step toward her, now only inches between them.

"You know what," Buffy replied, pushing him away before walking toward the kitchen.

Spike followed after her, "Have to do something to pass the time. Can't go get my stuff till its dark," he said smirking.

Buffy groaned and took a seat at the island, propping her elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her hand. "How am I going to explain this to everybody," she grumbled, glancing over at Spike.

"Why don't you try explaining it to me first," Spike suggested.

"Huh?"

"Why did you tell her you and me were together in the first place?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Because it's normal," Buffy replied slowly. "Normal will help me keep Dawn. So can you please, please play along with this for a couple of days," she pleaded.

"No need to beg love," Spike grinned, "Be my pleasure, yours to."

"No," Buffy said firmly, standing up. "No sex. We're done, remember?"

Spike just continued to grin, "You know that's not going to happen, couple days max and you'll be all over me."

"Whatever you reckon," she smirked, heading toward the door and pausing, looking back over at Spike. "Baby," she grinned knowingly leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

Spike stared after her, "Bloody hell."


End file.
